The present invention relates to fluid flow control and, more particularly, to a process for manufacturing a valve trim assembly.
Industries employing fluids such as liquids and gasses in a variety of applications often utilize fluid flow control valve systems to convert high-pressure fluids to low-pressure fluids. To accomplish this, a valve trim assembly is incorporated within a fluid flow control valve. The valve trim assembly dissipates the energy accompanying high-pressure fluids by reducing the pressure and velocity of the fluid. To attain this loss of energy, the high-pressure fluid is channeled through a plurality of passageways that are fashioned within a disk stack that defines the valve trim assembly. These passageways can embody a variety of configurations and create a tortuous path in which the high-pressure fluids must follow.
Typically in the prior art, the stack of valve trim disks that define the valve trim assembly begin with a bottom disk, upon which is stacked, in succession, a flow passage disk, an inlet/outlet disk, a separation disk, and another flow passage disk, etc. The manufacturing costs associated with combining all of the features of a flow passage disk, an inlet/outlet disk, and a separation disk into fewer than three separate disks are great. Consequently, the present inventors have recognized a need for improvements in processes for manufacturing valve trim assemblies.
The present invention meets the above-mentioned need by providing an improved process for economically manufacturing a valve trim assembly that incorporates all of the features of a three or more valve trim disk stack into a two disk design. Although the present invention is not limited to specific advantages or functionality, it is noted that valve trim assemblies can be manufactured with combination flow passage/inlet/outlet disks, which are referred to herein as xe2x80x9cflow disksxe2x80x9d, comprising a plurality of outlet passages by stacking a flow disk on a separation disk and removing an outer disposable flow disk portion. In one embodiment of the present invention, the outlet passages formed within the flow disk, which can be tapered to comprise frequency shifting passages, can be in fluid communication with a tortuous flow path or an acoustic chamber fashioned within the same respective flow disk. The manufacturing method of the present invention significantly reduces manufacturing costs and streamlines processing of valve trim assemblies for fluid flow control valve systems.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a process for manufacturing a valve trim assembly is provided comprising providing a flow disk having an outer diameter, an inner diameter, and an outer disposable flow disk portion, providing a separation disk having an outer diameter and an inner diameter, wherein the flow disk outer diameter is greater than the separation disk outer diameter, stacking the flow disk on the separation disk, and removing the outer disposable flow disk portion creating a reduced flow disk outer diameter.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a process for manufacturing a valve trim assembly is provided comprising providing a flow disk having an outer diameter, an inner diameter, an outer disposable flow disk portion, and a plurality of outlet passages. Each outlet passage has a terminal end that does not extend to the flow disk outer diameter. The process further comprises providing a separation disk having an outer diameter and an inner diameter, stacking the flow disk on the separation disk, securing the flow disk to the separation disk, removing the outer disposable flow disk portion at least as far as the terminal end of the outlet passages creating a reduced flow disk outer diameter that transects the outlet passages, thereby creating a flow disk island between adjacent outlet passages, and stacking an additional disk adjacent to the flow disk to form the valve trim assembly. The flow disk outer diameter is greater than the separation disk outer diameter and the flow disk inner diameter is greater than or equal to the separation disk inner diameter. The additional disk is selected from a separation disk, a top disk, and a bottom disk.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, a process for manufacturing a valve trim assembly is provided comprising providing a flow disk having an outer diameter, an inner diameter, an outer disposable flow disk portion, an inner disposable flow disk portion, and a plurality of outlet passages. Each outlet passage has a terminal end that does not extend to the flow disk outer diameter. The process further comprises providing a separation disk having an outer diameter and an inner diameter, stacking the flow disk on the separation disk, securing the flow disk to the separation disk, removing the outer disposable flow disk portion at least as far as the terminal end of the outlet passages creating a reduced flow disk outer diameter that transects the outlet passages, thereby creating a flow disk island between adjacent outlet passages, removing the inner disposable flow disk portion creating a reduced flow disk inner diameter that is less than or equal to the separation disk inner diameter, and stacking an additional disk adjacent to the flow disk to form the valve trim assembly. The flow disk outer diameter is greater than the separation disk outer diameter and the flow disk inner diameter is less than the separation disk inner diameter. The additional disk is selected from a separation disk, a top disk, and a bottom disk.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a process for manufacturing a valve trim assembly is provided comprising providing a flow disk having an outer diameter, an inner diameter, an outer disposable flow disk portion, and a plurality of outlet passages. Each outlet passage has a terminal end that does not extend to the flow disk outer diameter. The outlet passages are in fluid communication with an acoustic chamber. The process further comprises providing a separation disk having an outer diameter and an inner diameter, stacking the flow disk on the separation disk, securing the flow disk to the separation disk, removing the outer disposable flow disk portion at least as far as the terminal end of the outlet passages creating a reduced flow disk outer diameter that transects the outlet passages, thereby creating a flow disk island between adjacent outlet passages, and stacking an additional disk adjacent to the flow disk to form the valve trim assembly. The flow disk outer diameter is greater than the separation disk outer diameter and the flow disk inner diameter is greater than or equal to the separation disk inner diameter. The additional disk is selected from a separation disk, a top disk, and a bottom disk.
In accordance with yet still another embodiment of the present invention, a process for manufacturing a valve trim assembly is provided comprising providing a flow disk having an outer diameter, an inner diameter, an outer disposable flow disk portion, an inner disposable flow disk portion, and a plurality of outlet passages. Each outlet passage has a terminal end that does not extend to the flow disk outer diameter. The outlet passages are in fluid communication with an acoustic chamber. The process further comprises providing a separation disk having an outer diameter and an inner diameter, stacking the flow disk on the separation disk, securing the flow disk to the separation disk, removing the outer disposable flow disk portion at least as far as the terminal end of the outlet passages creating a reduced flow disk outer diameter that transects the outlet passages, thereby creating a flow disk island between adjacent outlet passages, removing the inner disposable flow disk portion creating a reduced flow disk inner diameter that is less than or equal to the separation disk inner diameter, and stacking an additional disk adjacent to the flow disk to form the valve trim assembly. The flow disk outer diameter is greater than the separation disk outer diameter and the flow disk inner diameter is less than the separation disk inner diameter. The additional disk is selected from a separation disk, a top disk, and a bottom disk.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be more fully understood from the following description of the several embodiments of the invention taken together with the accompanying drawings. It is noted that the scope of the claims is defined by the recitations therein and not by the specific discussion of features and advantages set forth in the present description.